Kylie Mccall (OCStiles)
by PLLTVDTEENWOLFxxx
Summary: A story where Scott has a sister, called Kylie. What happens when Scott becomes a werewolf? Will she keeps seeing him as her brother or a monster? And what happens when she has feelings for her best friends, Stiles. Will their friendship last?
**Hey guys! This is about the tv-show Teen Wolf. In this story, Scott has a sister. Scott is one year older, but they're in the same class. Well, enjoy. (I wrote this story already on another acc, but I forgot the password and I only wrote the first chapter there. But I decided I'm gonna make a whole story of it)**

I was watching Netflix in my room when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I yelled.

"You have to come with me, Kylie. I heard something outside." My brother Scott said scared.

"Allright. Come on then." I jumped from my bed and grabbed a baseball bat.

We walked downstairs out of the backdoor. We slowly walked to the front porch. I held my baseball bat up in the air. Scott grabbed his lacrosse stick for protection. When we arrived at the front porch, we looked around us. Then out of no where, Stiles hangs over the porch. Scott and I screamed, so did Stiles.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"You guys weren't answering your phones." Stiles exclaimed.

"Why do you guys have a bat and a lacrosse stick?" Stiles asks, still hanging there.

"We thought you were a predator!" I say.

"A pre..! Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles says excited. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even state police."

"For what?" Scott asks confused.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He jumps back on the ground.

What a shame. He looked cute hanging there like that. Oh stop it. He doesn't like you, Kylie.

"A dead body?" Scott asks.

"No, a body of water. Yes dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles says and climbs on the porch.

"You mean, like, murdered?" I ask scared.

"Nobody knows yet." Stiles says. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asks.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles says practically jumping from excitement. "We're going."

We all jumped in Stiles' jeep. Don't ask me why I even went with them. I can't believe we're going to search for a body. I really don't like it, but I'm not gonna let Scott and Stiles go out there alone. We arrived at the woods.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asks.

"Dude, you're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles says.

"And I need to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott says annoyed.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles says sarcastic, while we walk through the woods.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott says confident.

"Hey, that's the spirit." I pat him on the shoulder and giggle.

"Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealist one." Stiles backs me up.

We're both laughing and Scott scoffs.

"Just out of curiosity. Which half of the body are we looking for?" I ask.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles laughs.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here." I ask scared, while I look around the woods.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles says.

We climb up a hill. "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott says sarcastically.

"I know." Stiles says.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott breaths heavily as he gets his inhaler out of his pocket. As we climb up the hill, Stiles drops himself to the ground. Me and Scott also get down. We see a lot of people with flashlights also searching. The police.

"Hey, come on." Stiles sprints away.

"Stiles!" Scott yells and then takes a breath out of his inhaler.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kylie. Let's go!" He says and then sprints away as well. I run after him.

"Wait up! Stiles!" Scott whispers. Scott and I try to get to Stiles. "Stiles!" I yell quietly. I run a little faster than Scott and I finally reach Stiles. When we turn around, a dog barks at us. We both fall to the ground and I scream.

"Hold it right there." A police man shouts.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me. And Kylie, what are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski says.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles says and we both get off the ground.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" The sheriff asks.

"No. Not the boring ones." Stiles says. I laugh, but immediately stop when I see that the sheriff glares at me.

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" Sheriff asks.

"Well, she's standing here with me, dad." Stiles says and he puts an arm around me. I turn red as I feel his warm body against mine.

"Where's your brother, Kylie? He asks.

"Scott's home." I lie to him. I look around me and I see that Scott was smart enough to hide himself. "He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow." I lie more.

"It's just us. In the woods." Stiles says.

"Scott, you out there?" The sheriff yells and he shines with his flashlight in search of Scott. "Scott?" He sighs. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you're gonna give Kylie a ride home as well. And then at home, you and I are going to have a conservation about something called invasion of privacy.

When the sherrif finally dropped us off at Stiles' jeep, we drove home.

"Do you think your dad believed us?" I ask Stiles.

"Probably not. But I don't care." Stiles says.

"How is Scott coming home?" I ask him.

"It's not that far. He can walk." Stiles says.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride, Stiles." I say, as we arrive.

" 're welcome." Stiles says. There is an awkward silence as we stare at each other. Finally, Stiles breaks it and says: "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye." I say and I get out of the car.

Well, that was awkward.

 **This was the first part of the pilot. Please review, so I know it's good or not.**


End file.
